Hector the Horrid!
'''Hector the Horrid! '''is the fourteenth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Dodger and Molly have had trouble at the Mines. The Steamworks built a new, larger, coal truck, at the Fat Controller's orders, to help carry more coal, but he only began to cause trouble like most trucks. However, after a nasty accident, Hector decided to change ways. This story tells you how. Love, The Author. Plot Work at Vicarstown Coal Mines was going great. The shed had now a second berth for Molly. One day, the Fat Controller called Molly and Dodger to the Steamworks. "I wonder what this is now?" wondered Dodger. "A new coat of paint, no thank you." Molly chuckled as they entered the Steamworks. Victor, Kevin and the Fat Controlller were waiting. On the turntable, stood a large, coal truck. "Hullo!" boomed the Fat Controller. "I have called you here to present to you - Hector! A new coal truck. He can carry lots more than the standard Vicarstown Coal Mines trucks. So of course, be careful with him!" Then, he went off. Molly and Dodger didn't have an easy time taking him back to the Coal Mines! Hector bumped them and growled; but it was two against one and they soon reached the Mines. "He's rudder than any truck I've seen," commented Molly. Dodger agreed. The trucks however were delighted with the newcomer! "The bigger the better!" they chortled. The next day, Hector began causing trouble. Dodger shunted some "empties" to take to the Mine Shaft, including Hector. "Hold back!" called Hector and all the trucks held - hard! "Come on!" Dodger heaved with all his might, but he couldn't start. Molly came over. "I know. You take one half and I'll take the other," she suggested. They did so and that made it easier. Hector also insulted the workmen, but they just ingored him. "Alright! Take them down!" The rack rails began making quite a noise and covering some of Hector's comments to the workmen. "That was inappropriate!" said a workmen. It was lunch break and Dodger and Molly puffed into their shed. Their crews went off for lunch with Ms. Valdez. "Hector's the rudest truck I've ever seen," said Molly. "Same here and I've worked here for over 60 years! We've never had one so bad!" "At least by the time I get to Gordon's Hill, I don't have many trucks as I do when I set off." "Don't worry, I'll help you up the hill out of the Mines and out of the village." The two engines rested until their crews came back. Dodger helped Molly until she reached Vicarstown. Molly didn't have any trouble from there until they reached Gordon's Hill. At Maron, her Driver put sand on the rails. "We'll get a good run. Then they won't be able to hold us back." Molly gripped the rails and charged the hill. "Hold back!" called Hector. But Molly's sanding gear was working well and she gripped the rails well. "No! We're losing!" "I can do it!" "Go to it!" called her Driver. Finally, she reached the top and her Driver set on the brakes. The trucks bumped into each other screaming, "Ouch!" Then, Molly slowly descended towards Wellsworth. "We need even more trucks to play tricks," said Hector. "Don't worry," replied the trucks. "Our chance will come." It came sooner than expected too. One morning, Dodger and Molly's crews came earlier. "There's an urgent load needed at Tidmouth," they explained. Soon they had steam up and working hard shunting truck to and from the shaft. "It's our chance!" squealed the trucks. "It's a chance for Hector the Horrid to show how horrid he is!" boasted Hector. "Yeah!" The trucks rallied up. "They're planning something," observed Dodger. Finally, he shunted Molly's trucks, putting Hector at the front. Then, he helped her to Vicarstown. "Take care. They're planning something, I know. And you have Hector at the front, so you can bump him if he starts his nonsense." Then, Molly steamed away. Presently, she passed Maron and Gordon's Hill loomed ahead. She charged it! "Hold back! Hold back!" Molly heaved with all her might and was soon at the top! "Hurray!" she cried. "I did it!" Then there was trouble! A coupling snapped! "Good bye Molly! Catch us it you can!" chorused the trucks and they went down the hill. "Oh no!" cried Molly and raced in pursuit of the runaway trucks. The trucks raced passed Maron! "We'll derail them at Cronk!" said the Stationmaster. The trucks reached Cronk at full speed! They were switched onto a siding and came off the track! Some of the trucks, including Hector were all to pieces! "What the?" exclaimed Hector. "I'm broken!" "Who cares!?" laughed the trucks. "We caused an accident and that's all that matters!" Soon Molly arrived with Harvey, Rocky and the Fat Controller. Rocky loaded the remains of the trucks into flatbeds and Harvey loaded any coal into other trucks which Molly brought. The Fat Controller was inspecting Hector. "Well, repairs would be very difficult. So, load him up to take to the Smelter's." "No! Please, Sir!" cried Hector. "If you rebuild me, I promise I'll be good!" Everyone stopped suddenly. "Good?" asked the Fat Controller. "Yes! I won't cause any accidents anymore!" pleaded Hector. "I never realized I could lose my life!" "Well," pondered the Fat Controller, "you are an efficient way to carry coal anyways, so I guess you shall have another chance. Never said that to a truck before." "Thank you!" Later, Molly was telling Dodger what had happened. "And then he promised he was going to be good!" "Good? Well, I hope so." When Hector returned, he was almost like a completely different truck. "Hector's back!" cheered the trucks. "Let's go back to playing tricks!" But when they did, Hector didn't participate. "Why aren't you holding back?" questioned the trucks. "I'm being really useful!" replied Hector. "Useful!?" Now-a-days, Hector is never troublesome. He is kind to all the engines, especially Molly and Dodger and has definitely lived up to his second chance. Characters *Dodger *Molly *Hector *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Vicarstown Coal Mines *Sodor Steamworks *Vicarstown *Maron *Gordon's Hill *Cronk Trivia *This episode is based off the episode of the same name from the eleventh season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes